Fighting for What You Want
by Hayley128
Summary: Takes place directly after La Fae Epoque. Bo decides she's done waiting for Lauren to be honest with her.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Summary: Takes place directly after La Fae Epoque. Bo decides she's done waiting for Lauren to be honest with her.

* * *

This has been the longest day ever.

Going into Dyson's mind to save him from The Una Mens was a tiring experience. Sure, I know more about him now than I could've ever hoped to know. I know how he was before he became the Fae he is now and how meeting Trick helped change him. All things that are good to know.

I also had the weirdest threesome of my life.

Even though I didn't think I would it would be that way, the fact that I saw Dyson's love interest as Lauren was more than a little trippy. Seeing her and feeling Dyson's want was one thing but being in his body when they fucked reached a whole new level of Fae weirdness. I can't say that I didn't enjoy it because seeing Lauren naked again was something that was on my "to-do" list but I would have much rather have seen it while being in my own body.

In the end, the whole experience made me realize all of us, my family, need to stick together and I really do mean all of us. That means Lauren needs to be with us as we find that other hell shoe, take on The Una Mens and find out why I'm suddenly dark. I need her with us and not playing nice with the Morrigan.

We start to go our separate ways as we leave the Dal, agreeing that we should meet in the morning to plan out how we're gonna find the hell shoe. Dyson looks like he wants me to stay with him tonight but when I look at Lauren I realize that I want her tonight. At least, I want her to finally be honest with me about what's going on.

Of course, if there was sex after that I wouldn't complain.

I understand that Lauren doesn't want to be owned. I don't want her to be owned. In fact, I've dedicated a good amount of time over the last few years trying to make sure she wasn't. That's why I fully support her not going back with the Light Fae, even if I didn't vocalize it in the right way. She will always be owned in some way or another if she stayed with them, even if Trick is acting Ash.

What I don't understand is why she would choose the Dark Fae over me. Lauren loves me. I know she does because she doesn't lie about stuff like that and she knows that I love her. She has to know that I would do anything to protect her. She doesn't need the Morrigan for that.

Every time I think of her and the Morrigan, _Evony_, it causes so much jealousy to just rush through me. I wish Kenzi wouldn't have told me they were all friendly when she saw them.

Lauren starts to walk away from the rest of us and I have to stop to her. "Lauren!"

She turns and looks back at me. "What is it, Bo?"

"Where are you going? Your car is at the clubhouse. You can't walk there." I see the wheels turning in her head and gets a look on her face that tells me she didn't think of that. Damn, she looks so cute. "Come on, I'll drive you."

The two of us are silent the entire drive back but that's mostly because Kenzi is busy giving us a very detailed retelling of what happened when she was in the cage with Dyson. She's so animated with the tale that it's probably a good thing that she's in the back seat by herself. She definitely would have hit me by now with the way she's swinging her arms around.

One thing that does surprise me is that once we get to the house Lauren and Kenzi joke around a little. I can't believe that they really didn't care for each other for the majority of the time Lauren and I were together but now that we're not together and Lauren is with the dark, that's when they get along. I wonder if they would if I tried to get back with her again.

I think I want to try.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. I'll try to find out more information on the hell shoes."

"Lauren, wait," I say quickly to get her attention. "Can you stay for a minute?"

Kenzi gives me a look and I just stare at her for a few seconds until she gets it. "Well, between the almost death and the wonderfully greasy food this gorgeous lady needs some beauty sleep. Good night!"

"Night, Kenz," Lauren says toward her retreating form before looking at me. "What's wrong, Bo?"

Now that we're alone I don't know what to say. All I know is that I want a better explanation at why she stayed with the dark and I know there's more to it than a protection thing. I would do anything to protect her and that's more than anyone else could claim.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

She looks a little concerned and sits down. "Of course, what is it?"

I take a seat next to her on the couch and take a breath. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do," Lauren says almost the moment the question leaves my lips. "Why do you think I'm here? It wasn't just to help Dyson. It was because you needed me, too."

"Then tell me why you're staying with the dark," I say. I'm trying hard not to plead with her but I don't think I succeeded. "I know there's more to it then what you're saying. You wouldn't hurt me like you are if there wasn't."

Saying that she hurt me by not coming with me was probably a low blow but I think it was needed. The look on her face shows that she didn't want that to happen. "I don't want to hurt you, Bo. I just need to stay there."

"That's not a good enough answer, Lauren. I want to understand why you won't stay here and be with all of us, with your family, but still one call and you're here. It doesn't make sense to me."

Lauren looks so conflicted that all I want to do is put my arms around her but I can't. Not yet. "Bo, please just trust me. I need to do this."

"I want to trust you, Lauren," I say quickly, "but I need to understand why. I need to understand why you would choose not to be with me, why you would choose the Morrigan and the dark over me."

She stands and I quickly stand with her. Lauren looks almost angry now, almost like she's trying to say what she needs to say without yelling. "I'm doing all this for you, Bo. Please don't make me say more than that."

"That's not good enough." I sigh and try to think of what to say to get her to open up. All the years with the Fae really made her close off to others and I'm finally starting to realize just how much. "I can't keep choosing you, Lauren, only to have it thrown back at me."

Lauren lets out a breath and she's got a look on her face that I've seen before. It's the same one she had when I admitted I cheated on her with Dyson when we were dating. For a second I don't think she'll even respond and will just walk out but then she closes the distance between us and kisses me.

It takes a moment for me to respond because I honestly thought we'd be fighting for a little longer but then I put my arms around her and kiss her back with everything I have. Even though we kissed only a few hours ago this is so much better. I feel so much coming from her but deep down I know that this won't end well if we keep going. Sure, we'll have sex and it'll be fantastic but then she'll leave and I'll be left wondering what the hell happened.

After a few more seconds I manage to break away. "How can you do that when you know you're going to walk away? When you know I don't want you to walk away?"

"I don't want to walk away from you, Bo," she says quietly.

"Then don't." I put a hand on her arm and when she looks at me I can tell she's telling me the truth. "If the Morrigan has something on you, tell me. We can fix it together. Always together, right?"

Lauren looks into my eyes then and she looks so determined. She's so damn hot right now and I can tell she wants me just as bad as I want her. I wish I had been looking for something like that when she was with Taft. I would have been able to tell that what she was saying was for my own good, to keep me safe like she always tries to do.

I wish she would tell me what she's trying to keep me safe from now.

She takes my face in her hands and I close my eyes briefly at the action. "I'm staying with the dark because if the Morrigan has a plan to hurt you I want to know about it." She sighs. "And the Morrigan doesn't have anything on me that the light didn't already. Hell, Taft had it, too."

I can't stop myself anymore and wrap my arms around her. We really need to be lying down right now and even if I just get to hold her for the rest of the night I'll take it. That's why after only a few seconds I move away just enough to take her hand and lead her up the stairs to my room.

Maybe she doesn't know that I saw that folder in her old apartment but nothing I saw in it has made me love her any less. I didn't fall in love with her name or her past. I fell in love with who she is: a kind, loyal and all in all wonderful person who seems to love me unconditionally.

And I try very hard to return that. Sometimes I just don't do a good enough job.

We sit down on the bed and I look at her. "I think we need to agree to something."

"What?" Lauren asks as she gets that cute confused expression on her face.

"Everything that you were running from, Karen and everything that was in the folder at your old apartment? Tell me when you're ready."

"Bo, I want to tell you . . ."

"I know," I say quickly, not wanting her to finish. "But when you're ready, not because you think you have to. There is one thing you can do though."

Lauren nods but doesn't let me continue. "You know I would do anything for you, Bo, but you can't ask me what I'm doing with the dark."

"Okay," I agree, "I won't but that's not what I wanted." I pause, wanting to get this right. "What I want is that whenever you spend the night with me you're here when I wake up."

For a second I don't think she realizes what I said because she just looks at me but then the wheels start turning. She moves away from me a little and stares at me with the most beautiful eyes. "What?"

I reach out and caress her cheek lightly. "Every time I'm in a room with you all I want to do is touch you and I know we have a mountain of issues between us but that doesn't change what I feel. I'm always telling you to trust me so it's time I trust you when you say you're with the dark for a reason but I still want you with me." I pause. "Can't you do both?"

She sighs as she leans into my hand. "I don't want the Morrigan to get suspicious. You're dark, Bo, but you don't want to be which means you won't be hanging around at the dark compound. But that's where I'll be doing my research now. In her mind, she thinks she won because I'm someplace you refuse to go."

"Yeah." I let out a sigh because I know it's true. "She won't keep track of you if you're here though, right?"

"I'm not loyal to the dark, Bo," Lauren says. "She didn't make me sign a contract. As far as I know, no one's keeping tabs on me."

I lean into her so my lips are almost touching hers. "Then you can stay here tonight."

Lauren smiles and nods, her gaze moving from my eyes to my lips and back again. "Well, it's already getting kind of late."

"Yeah, and you look a little tired." I give her a light, quick kiss. "I don't think you should be driving, Dr. Lewis."

"That does make sense," she agrees before kissing me.

The kiss starts slow but quickly becomes more passionate. I'll never get tired of kissing Lauren. She is an amazing kisser and for a moment I think about our first kiss. I was so frightened when I first felt her lips on mine that I didn't know what to do. The fear that I wouldn't be able to control myself and hurt her was so great but she trusted me.

I can still hear those three words in my head.

When we break away we start to undress each other. Part of me wants to rush through everything and get her on my bed so I can feel her skin against mine but I keep telling myself that we have the night. Hopefully, we have more than just the night. Maybe I can convince her that staying with me can be a regular thing.

My mind stops thinking about anything other than what's happening when I feel Lauren's lips on my neck and her hands beginning to roam over my stomach and back. I close my eyes and let out a sigh as she nips and sucks lightly, turning me on in ways I never thought possible.

"Lauren," I breathe out as I try to continue to undress her. The rest of our clothes need to be gone.

It's only when I'm able to unbutton her pants that she seems to get the hint and move away just enough to get the rest of our clothes off. My eyes devour her as I do. Lauren has an incredible body and for a moment I think about the fact that it's mine. This beautiful woman in front of me is mine and I want everyone to know it.

We move to lie down and once we do I start to move more on top of Lauren but she beats me to it, putting a hand on my shoulder to make sure I stay on my back as she hovers above me. The moment I feel her skin against mine I feel like I might never want to leave this bed. Nothing else that is going on around me matters because I have her with me.

Lauren kisses me but keeps it slow, not letting me speed anything up. I have to be content with just kissing her and letting my hands roam her body but that's not exactly a bad thing since it's a change to get fully reacquainted with it. She breaks the kiss only to slowly move down my body, using her lips and tongue to make me feel amazing. Even though when I really think about it, we haven't been together that long but when she's in my bed it feels like we've known each other forever. It feels like she's what I've been missing.

Soon her mouth reaches my breasts and I can't stop the moans from leaving my mouth even if I wanted to. I can feel Lauren smile each time I do and I almost want to tell her how incredible she is at knowing just what I want. That can wait for after, however.

She continues to kiss further down until she completely lavishes my stomach with attention then moves back to hover over me again. We kiss again and my hands make their way into her hair as I feel her press her thigh into me lightly. That little action causes me to break away and moan out into the room again.

I hope Kenzi has her earplugs ready and available. This can only get louder as the night goes on.

"You feel so good against me, Bo," Lauren says as I feel her hand make its way down my body.

"I need you," is all I can think to respond with. I really do. I need Lauren more than ever.

Lauren smiles and kisses me as she doesn't waste anymore time. Soon her fingers are inside me, making me feel amazing. I grip and scratch at her back as she increases the pace, all while her lips place kisses on my neck then up to my ear.

"You're so beautiful, Bo," she whispers in my ear as she increases the pace again.

I'm already so close and I can feel my body gearing up for what I hope will be a long night. I move my body with hers until she thrusts in particularly hard, causing me to cry out loudly as I come all over her hand. She keeps moving, slowing the thrusts in a masterful way so I get the most out of the powerful orgasm I just had.

When she removes her fingers Lauren rests her forehead against mine and looks down at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Bo."

I move up just enough to give her a light peck on the lips. "I love you, too. We are so good at that."

She laughs and moves off to my side, as much as I'll let her anyway. I'm keeping my arms firmly around her. "I have to agree with that but I can tell by the look on your face we're not done yet."

"Not a chance, doctor," I respond, smiling at her. "I think we should see how much we can get Kenzi to complain about lack of sleep tomorrow."

Lauren laughs again before kissing me. "That is definitely a goal we can work toward."

I pull the sheets over us with one hand while keeping the other one on her. She snuggles into my curves and I feel her hands continue to roam my body. "Then I think we should get started 'cause I really want to show you what I've been thinking about doing for awhile now."

She grins at me as she moves so I'm more on top of her now. "Can't wait."

The End

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. If you're on twitter, I'm hayley128. I think I need some Lost Girl/doccubus friends. :)**


End file.
